Unexpected Heroes
by Silvermokona
Summary: Set after the events of PMD2. 4 Rogues, drawn together by revenge for the one's who framed them, set off together to become heroes that no one ever expected as they try to find the missing legendaries and take down the 4 Deoxys and their reign of terror
1. Prolouge

"Mom! When is Azelf going to be back?" A Psyduck eagerly ran up to a Golduck who was sitting near a tree stump.

"Soon, little one, soon." The Golduck smiled, patting the Psyduck on the head, "You're an eager one, aren't you?"

"Well, I've been honing my Psychic skills! I want to show Azelf next time she visits!"

the Golduck said proudly.

"Don't worry, she should be here soon." the Golduck nodded, then she twitched as she looked towards town, her expression changed.

"Mom. . .what's. . .what's wrong?" the Golduck looked worried.

"N-nothing Brine. Just. . . stay here." Golduck got up slowly and started running to the town. 5 minutes, she didn't come back. 10 minutes, she still wasn't back. Brine was starting to get worried. Soon, he started to run towards the town as well.

He only saw the town in trouble. There was all the town's villagers being surrounded by a bunch of scary looking pokemon, and his mom being hit.

"Where's Azelf?!" One of the pokemon screeched, but his mom refused to speak.

"She's not speaking! We need to get her to speak before Speed gets here!" another scary pokemon yelled.

"Who are you?" Brine turned to see the Speed Form of Deoxys standing there, glaring at him. Brine couldn't speak, he was too fearful to even utter a word. Speed, evidently not pleased, hit the poor Psyduck, knocking back all the way to his mom.

"Brine! I told you to stay there!" the Golduck said, but Brine still couldn't speak. He just grabbed onto his mom and started crying.

"Did you get any information yet?" Speed bellowed.

"N-not yet sir. No one will speak" one of the outsider pokemon stammered.

"Well! Make them speak already!" he yelled, "I'm not waiting all day just to find out where one legendary is!" Speed eyed Brine again, then growled.

"Fine, if you can't do it without my help." he grabbed onto the Psyduck with one of his many arms, pulling him away from his mother again and holding him upside down beside him.

"If you don't tell me where Azelf's cave is located, I will make sure this pokemon's end isn't too pretty." he yelled.

"Don't! Stop! None of us know where Azelf is!" Brine's mother screamed, "She just comes and goes, we never follow her!"

"Lies!" Speed spat.

"I know a general location. . .but I'll show it to you only if you promise to leave my child alone."

"Do you really think you're in a position to bargain?" he sneered.

"Actually, I am." Brine's mother produced a bag, "This is a mixture of some of the most deadly toxins in the world. If I swallow even some of it, I'm as good as gone. You'll loose your information."

Speed seemed to think it over, then grinned, "Okay, I'll take your deal." He snapped his fingers, and two of the scary pokemon grabbed her as he threw Brine to the side.

"Duskull?" Speed turned to a Duskull standing near him.

"Y-yes my master?" he stammered.

"Make yourself useful and make sure he doesn't have anyone to call for help to."

"Of course master." the Duskull started floating towards the still crying Psyduck. The last thing Brine saw before his vision started getting blurry was his mom being dragged away.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get him, it's Brine!" One of the many pokemon in an angry mob yelled as they ran down the path, chasing a lone Golduck, apparently Brine, and were catching up on him

Brine didn't even look back. He knew that if he even looked back, it would slow him down enough for the other pokemon to catch him. So he just kept running, even if his amphibic legs told him to stop, he didn't pay attention. It was true that he was used to being in the water, but there were no bodies of water near where he was running.

Then, the forest cleared, and a river was seen just ahead. While the other pokemon were preparing to stop before they fell into the rushing waters below, Brine ran even faster and dived into the rushing waters below.

Looking back at the mob, he would of laughed except for the fact that the bubbles it would produce would give his condition under the rapids that plagued the top of the river as he floated slowly near the bottom of the river. The pokemon that were chasing him were now in a big messed up heap, probably from the confusion of the sudden stop. He had noticed before that there weren't any water types within in the mob, but he didn't think it'd actually come into play.

Brine soon lost interest and swam down with the rapids. He didn't really care where the river took him, as long as he was away from the mob. They had, every pokemon in existence that wasn't a rogue had been chasing him nearly all his life, somewhat for things he had not done, and mostly for something he did not mean to do. He was confused, all because of that pokemon that was looking for Azelf.

As he noticed the end of the river after who knew how long, he could never tell how much time passed when he swam, he swam to the edge where the river ended and pulled himself out of the water. Once his entire body was on solid ground, he rested, weary from all the running and swimming. Once he felt he had rested enough, he got up, and saw a small opening in the crags that rose high before him.

He looked slowly back, and hearing shouts, sprinted into the cave until he could see the entrance no longer. Multi-colored crystals illuminated the crevices of the dark walls, making up for the lack of sunlight, and almost giving an almost eerie feel to the place. Almost like the feel when you're about to be-

"Flash!" His train of thought was interrupted when a giant flash of light filled the entire room and blinded him, and he brought his arms up to block the light. When the flash died down enough for him to see, he brought his arms down, only to see a Delcatty leap right at him. He sidestepped quickly and turned to the landing Delcatty.

"What are you doing here? Leave!" The Delcatty hissed.

"Who are you?" Brine asked cautiously, but the Delcatty just seemed to get madder.

"That doesn't matter! Leave now, or I'll force you to!" The Delcatty leaped at him again, her paw glowing from a prepared Double Slap, and Brine sidestepped again.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"You were sent from Deoxys!"

"No, I wasn't, trust me!"

"Than prove it!" Delcatty leaped at him again.

"I'm from Destry Town."

The Delcatty pulled back when she landed, landing herself in a fumbled mess. When she set herself straight and got back up again, she shook her head like a baby Growlithe to shake off the dust and looked up at Brine again.

"She. . .told me not to attack anyone from Destry Town." Delcatty looked away, embarrassed from her fumble.

"Who's she?"

"I ca-" The Delcatty stopped herself again, then sighed, "I'll. . .need something for payment. . ."

"For what?"

"To show you something. Trust me, I think you won't mind it." She smiled, "She. . .had told me to do it. She had heard about what had happened in Destry Town."

"Umm. . ." Brine went through his bag for a bit, then produced a necklace, "If it's nothing, I want it back." He said in a serious voice.

"You don't have to go all rogue attitude on me Brine." The Delcatty smiled, taking the necklace.

"How do you know my name?" Brine asked.

"She told me what had happened to Destry Town. She told me everything." The Delcatty started walking, "My name's Nikki, incase you were wondering."

"I would tell you my name. . .but you already know it." Brine shrugged.

"That's true." Nikki shrugged.

"Are. . .you a rogue too? Sorry if it's-"

"No, it's fine. I really only got into it because somebody framed me." Nikki sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone disguised as me and attacked my best friend, then when I came back, some random Quilava that had come to help her from the poser started attacking me. I fled, and he reported me as a rogue. Then I landed myself here when I was hiding from a mob of angry pokemon." Nikki turned to Brine, "What about you?"

"Well, I don't have to tell you my story since you already know it, but everyone blamed me for the destruction of Destry Town, and they just kept piling more and more accusations on me. Hell, my bounty's now over half of what they had on Grovyle when they thought he was trying to destroy the world."

"Over half of Grovyle's? Sheesh, and I though mine was bad." Nikki blinked, then stopped in a clearing in the cave with three large crystal jutting out of the ground. Two of them were blue, and one of them was yellow.

"Can you do me a favor, touch that yellow crystal over there." Nikki smiled. Brine walked over to the crystal and touched it, and it turned blue like all the rest. A large rumbled, almost like an earthquake, ensued. After a couple seconds of rumbling, a large blue crystal jutted out from the ground in the middle of the three crystals, showing a passage way that Brine assumed wouldn't have been there without the three blue crystals.

"Come on, in here. We don't have much farther to go." Nikki nodded, walking into the opening in the large crystal, followed by Brine.

"Why aren't there any pokemon in this cave besides you?" Brine asked curiously.

"Well, she told them all to get out of here, ever since a lot of Deoxys's little minions started to pour into here like ants to get to her. She didn't want anyone in this cave to get hurt. She told me to leave too, but I didn't want to leave her all alone." Nikki shrugged.

"Who exactly is she?"

"I said I wasn't telling until we got there." Nikki smiled again and started walking a bit faster. Brine did the same to make sure he didn't loose her as he secretly examined the crystals. As they went farther into the cave, their light seemed to become more intense

Brine almost stopped as he followed Nikki out of the cramped tunnel into a giant clearing in the cave with some crystals even bigger than the doorway taken to get here. The lake was a clear blue, so clear that you could see the bottom straight down no matter how deep it was, and there was a spot in the middle of the lake whose light seemed to penetrate through the lake, shining in and out of the water.

Both rogues walked quietly alone the path until they reached the strip of land that outstretched almost to the little glowing spot, then they walked on that until they almost reached the end.

"We're here." Nikki stopped, and Brine did the same, then gasped at what he saw.

"It's been a long time Brine." The creature turned to Brine, "I hope you weren't too worried about me."

"A-Azelf." Brine finally managed to stammer.


	3. Chapter 2

"You seem surprised." Azelf smiled.

"Well, of course I am. I haven't seen you since I was a little Psyduck." Brine sighed, "But mainly, I'm just glad that Speed Deoxys hasn't gotten you yet."

"Oh, trust me. He's gotten close." Nikki sighed, "He isn't called 'Speed' for nothing you know."

"I know that." Brine folded his arms.

"Anyways." Azelf shook her head, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to show myself sooner. I'm forced to stay in here, least I get captured by Speed and become completely useless. With legendaries disappearing left and right, it's something I must do. I. . .do hope you understand."

"Azelf, you're talking to me as if I would be mad at you." Brine smiled, "I would have been blamed for the city's destruction if you were taken or not."

"That's. . .true, unfortunately. Pokemon always seem to blame the easiest person to blame rather than actually take some time to investigate it." Azelf shook her head again .

"Hey Azelf, weren't you going to give him something?" Nikki asked.

"Right. . ." Azelf turned to the lake, "You see that glowing spot?"

"Yeah." Brine stated.

"That's the pendant, one of the souls of this cave. I always used it when I went on outings to make sure the cave wasn't in danger of anything serious. You can always tell when the cave is in danger with the pendant. I. . .really have no use for it anymore. I want you to have it."

"M-Me? But. . ." Brine stammered.

"No, really, take it. It'll help in the long run. And. . ." Azelf's voice trailed off.

"And what?" Brine asked.

"I have a feeling something really bad is about to happen," Azelf turned back to Brine, "Nikki, retrieve the pendant for me, will you?"

Nikki simply nodded, then jumped into the water, which was surprising because Brine had always heard that Skitties and Delcaties had always hated water. She swam to the glowing spot that rest on the lake, grabbed the pendant with her mouth, than swam back to the peninsula that Brine and Azelf were on.

Once she was out of the water, she held out the pendant to Brine, and he took it, putting it on.

"Thank you again Azelf." Brine nodded, and started to leave, but he turned around and looked at Nikki.

"Nikki? Can you promise me something?" Brine asked, and Nikki arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Keep Azelf safe for me."

"Of course." Nikki smirked, but it was more of a reassuring one than mocking..

After he was done, he walked back out of the cave, half-cheerful that Azelf was okay, and half-sad. He still didn't know the fate of his mother, and he was no where near clearing him name from the destruction of Destry town. Even though he had technically done it, he was under confusion and it was no where near his fault.

As he exited the cave, he felt the warm kiss of sunshine again, and was grateful. Crystal Cavern, although he didn't know it before he had found this place, was relatively close to one of his hiding spots, little burrows he had made all over the world incase he just needed a warm place to stay.

His long train of thoughts went on, but were cut short when he saw a Scyther, and the Scyther saw him. They just stared at each other for a while, Brine not sure what to do or if he should trust him or not. It could have been a lone explorer, or it could have been another rogue, or it could have been neither. Either way, he was most likely waist-deep in trouble.

Before he could even react, the Scyther was charging towards him, he stepped back as quickly as possible, but wasn't quick enough for he soon found a blade at his neck.

"Who are you?" the Scyther hissed. Okay, so that ruled out that it was a lone explorer. . .hopefully.

"Someone who was just passing by when you attacked me." Brine stated flatly.

"You don't. . .know me?" The Scyther looked surprised.

"I haven't been in a town since I was a little kid." Brine shook his head.

Both of them perked up when they heard rumbling in the distance, then screaming and yelling, and then a cloud of dust forming in the distance.

"I don't know if that's a stampede or a mob coming after us, but either way I think we might want to get out of here. . ." Brine blinked.

"Agreed." The Scyther flew up into a nearby tree, and Brine climbed up after him. Soon enough, the mob passed under them, but they couldn't care less at the moment, because they found something else.

"Who the hell are you two?" an Arcanine arched his eyebrow, looking at the two outlaws, "And what are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Scyther simply continued staring at him.

"It's polite to answer a question when asked you know." the Arcanine's eyes narrowed.

"And it's also polite to not ask so bluntly who people are. You never know when you might come across a psycho killer or something." Yagasaki folded his arms.

"I can take care of myself without being reminded what to do!" the Arcanine yelled.

"Ummm. . .guys?" Brine spoke up. They both turned sharply towards him, then looked down where his finger was pointing. Underneath the tree they were hiding in where some not-so-happy looking pokemon standing under them, looking straight at them.

* * *

"Okay, I admit, it was my fault for flying in the tree, but he started the argument." the Scyther glared at the Arcanine as all three of them ran (well, the Scyther more of flew) away from an angry mob of pokemon.

"Well, it's your fault for not telling me your guys were outlaws! I would have been a lot quieter if I had known!" the Arcanine defended himself.

"I would suggest you guys focus more on running and less on talking. They're ganging up on us." Brine pointed out, looking back really quick to make sure they were still there.

Both of them stopped short as they reached a very steep cliff. Below, there was a lake, and behind them were the mobs.

"Guys. . .do you trust me?" Brine asked.

"Absolutely not!" The Arcanine shook his head.

"Considering we only met you a bit ago, no." the Scyther sighed, but Brine grinned anyways.

"I'll guess you'll just have to hate me later." and before either pokemon could react, Brine grabbed both the Scyther and the Arcanine and jumped, landing with a big splash in the lake below.

A couple minutes later, Brine resurfaced, along with the Scyther and Arcanine.

"I admit, that was smart, but I'm still not going to trust you." the Scyther eyed Brine.

"I got you away from the mob, didn't I?" Brine pointed out.

"Why did you help us anyways?" The Arcanine asked.

"I'm an outlaw, I'm not heartless," Brine shrugged, "Besides, I was wrongly given the title anyways."

"How did that happen?" Scyther asked, evidently skeptic.

"Let's get to shore first. It's a long story." Brine started swimming towards shore. The Arcanine and Scyther looked at each other, shrugged, then swam after him.

After they settled in another patch of the forest, Brine started.

"Before I tell you anything, I want to tell you my name so I don't have to go through the entire thing if you already know it." Brine sighed, "My name's Brine."

The Arcanine snorted.

"Sure, and my name's Yagasaki." Arcanine said, obviously being sarcastic.

The Scyther eyed the Arcanine.

"Then that would make my name Kiba." he arched an eyebrow, and Kiba stared at him in disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked.

"How do you know **my** name?" Yagasaki asked.

"Well, duh. You were on the wanted list for-"

"I don't live reliving my past, thank you very much." Yagasaki cut him off, then turned back to Brine, "So. . .you're saying you're the all powerful Golduck who destroyed the entirety of Destry Town?" he raised an eyebrow.

"All. . .powerful?" Brine blinked.

"Well, that scratches off that rumor." Kiba shrugged.

"And that fact that it was an accident in the first place." Brine sighed.

"Accident? How do you destroy an entire town 'by accident'?" Yagasaki questioned.

"I was confused by one of Deoxys's minions after they barged into my town looking for Azelf." Brine folded his arms, "After they took my mother to locate Azelf."

"Deoxys?" Kiba asked, and Yagasaki remained silent.

Then, the pendant Brine had on was starting to flicker in odd ways, like it was trying to find more life. Brine stared at it in disbelief, while the other two just stared in confusion. Finally, Brine looked back at the other two outlaws.

"I'm sorry, but. . .I have something I need to take care of." Brine started to get up.

"Hold on," Yagasaki stopped him, "I would like to. . .come along. You did save our asses back there."

"You don't have to, but thank you anyways." Brine smiled.

Yagasaki eyed Kiba, who was remaining silent, clearly not wanting to go. Yagasaki smirked, then started to walk away.

"Fine, if you want to die of Hypothermia here along, be my guest." Yagasaki shrugged as both rogues walked away. Kiba seemed to mull over it a bit, then run after the duo.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Brine stated as the trio entered the cavern. He could sense it, and it was plainly seen too. The crystals were dim, not shining brightly as they had before. And the air was still, as if life was completely devoid.

"No shit Sherlock." Kiba mumbled, only to receive a glare from Yagasaki.

When they reached the room with the three crystals and the big one in the middle, Brine gasped. The giant crystal that once existed in the middle of the room was now completely destroyed, only leaving the opening that it held. Crystal fragments were littered everywhere around it, showing something powerful must have destroyed it.

"What happened here?' Yagasaki asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Brine shook his head, "Come on, let's keep going."

Soon, they reached the giant room where Azelf once resided, and it was no better off than the crystal room. The once clear water was now foggy, giant craters littered the walls, and more crystals littered the path to the peninsula. And, if one would listen closely, they would hear soft moans echo through the cave.

"Nikki. . ." Brine said softly, then broke out into a run.

"Brine! Where are you going?" Yagasaki sped after him, Kiba close behind.

When Brine reached the peninsula, he screeched to a halt, and all he could do was stare. Laying in front of him, was an unconscious Nikki, and no Azelf.


End file.
